


falling closer to home

by keplcrs



Series: kuroken week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, set in some vague post-highschool time but its not that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: It’s been a long day. Tetsurou has a report to write up, and he’d promised to make dinner, and he’s still cold so fixing the heater bumps up a few places on his list of priorities, and all he really wants to do is change into something comfortable, say hello to his boyfriend, and fall asleep.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroken week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701487
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	falling closer to home

**Author's Note:**

> ive never done a fanweek before but theres a first time for everything i guess. this is for day one of kuroken week 2020: comfort! title is taken from 'i was going to call you' from lizard boy the musical which has absolutely nothing to do with kuroken or this fic but its a very good musical and that line just Hit Different

The apartment is quiet when Tetsurou steps inside, bag weighing too heavy on his shoulders and footsteps dragging as he crosses through the doorway. There’s hardly any sound, and he makes a mental note to fight with the thermostat until it actually works properly, because it’s cold and Tetsurou is shivering in the hallway even though he’s inside and still wrapped up in his coat and scarf, and Kenma generally runs colder than he does, so he  _ needs _ to fix the heater. 

It’s dark, too. He nearly misses the hook when he tries to hang up his coat, stifling a groan of frustration and dragging a hand down his face. It’s been a long day. Tetsurou has a report to write up, and he’d promised to make dinner, and he’s  _ still  _ cold so fixing the heater bumps up a few places on his list of priorities, and all he really wants to do is change into something comfortable, say hello to his boyfriend, and fall asleep.

Kenma is already home, evident from the light of the TV flickering across the walls, barely bright enough to light up the end of the hall closest to the living room. He thinks that Kenma might be mid-stream right now— he’d forgotten to check on his way home— so he stays quiet, decides that one out of three isn’t bad, and pads through the apartment to get changed, mentally trying to file through what they have in their cupboards that could make a decent dinner with minimal effort. 

Moments later— long moments, because Tetsurou feels slow and a little sluggish and the cold isn't helping— he finds himself standing in the kitchen, unmoving. He’s been standing in the kitchen for longer than necessary considering he had already decided that he was making stir fry with whatever he could find. He knows they have chicken, and he definitely bought vegetables last time they went grocery shopping. The apartment is still dark save for the too-bright light spilling from the open fridge.

According to the clock on the stove, he stands there for over six minutes before he hears the squeak of their couch cushions— they should probably invest in a new couch, too, honestly, so Tetsurou adds that to his mental list— and the sound of footsteps, turning just in time to see Kenma shuffle into the kitchen, swamped in one of Tetsurou’s university hoodies with the duvet from the guest bedroom draped over his shoulders. Tetsurou feels some of the tension ease out of his shoulders just at the sight of him. “Hi,” he murmurs. Two out of three. "Sorry I didn't come say hello earlier. Figured you might've been filming." 

Kenma blinks at him and Tetsurou doesn’t move, lets his boyfriend study his expression and the slump of his shoulders. He’s tired past the point of trying to hide it, and it isn’t as if Kenma won’t see through his act right away anyways. There’s a beat of silence before Kenma moves closer, peering into the fridge before lightly kicking the door shut. “It's fine. Can we get takeout,” he says, and it isn’t a question, not really. It doesn’t need to be, not when Kenma is asking for Tetsurou’s sake. 

Tetsurou would say yes anyway, no matter the circumstances, but it still makes something warm settle in his chest.

He feels his lips quirk up, already pulling out his phone, and a call is much more achievable than trying to cobble together something edible when he’s this exhausted. He leans against the counter and Kenma stays with him as he makes the call, stepping away to turn on the kitchen light before tucking himself under Tetsurou’s arm and leaning up to steal a kiss while the phone is still ringing. His hair is pulled up into a bun, messy and falling apart, and Tetsurou gently works the hair tie loose so he can comb his fingers through Kenma's hair with his free hand.

Placing their takeout order is practically muscle memory at this point, which is good, because Tetsurou doesn’t think he has the capacity to think about anything more complicated than Kenma’s weight against his side and the smell of his shampoo. He thinks he might stumble over the numbers of their address, because Kenma huffs out a laugh and speaks up to correct him— “We’re 251, Kuro, not 254,”— but it isn’t long before dinner is dealt with, and the cold has been all but chased out of Tetsurou’s system by Kenma curling closer, warm from what must’ve been hours spent under a pile of blankets in the living room. 

It isn’t until after Tetsurou has ended the call and put down his phone that Kenma looks up at him, studying his face again. Tetsurou meets his gaze and holds it, unwavering, for all of three seconds before he caves and pulls Kenma closer until he can rest his chin on his boyfriend’s head.

“Kuro,” he whines, and Tetsurou has to bite back a smile at the petulance in his tone. Kenma lets him stay like that for a few moments, warm and steady against Tetsurou’s chest, and he thinks he’s a few seconds away from falling asleep right there, standing upright in their tiny kitchen, when Kenma squirms out of his hold, fixing the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and sticking his hand out.. “Come on,” he says. “I’m not carrying you anywhere if you fall asleep on me.”

Tetsurou takes his hand and laces their fingers together, letting Kenma pull him out to the living room.

Kenma all but shoves Tetsurou onto the couch. He makes a face at the noise it makes when he sits down among the nest of blankets. His expression must get even more displeased at the sound it makes when he tugs Kenma down with him, because Kenma lightly pokes his forehead and mumbles something under his breath as he pulls a few more blankets over the two of them.

“What?” Tetsurou says, because he’s still thinking about the couch which gets him thinking about the heater and the rest of his list of things he needs to do sooner than later, and then Kenma pokes him again.

“Stop thinking for a second, and don’t fall asleep, the food’s going to be here soon,” he says, and Tetsurou wants to chirp back a snarky response, but Kenma keeps talking before he can. “We’ll get a new couch when we get a bigger place, okay?”

He nods, no longer surprised at how quickly Kenma can read him before his mind catches on the  _ when _ , even though it has always been a  _ when _ and never an  _ if _ . 

Beside him, Kenma has picked up his phone, shifting and squirming until he’s comfortable, head pillowed against Tetsurou’s shoulder and Tetsurou’s arm wound loosely around his waist, situated so he can still see the screen. The familiar weight against his side is more relaxing than he expects it to be, given that their position has one of Kenma’s elbows occasionally jabbing against his stomach and there’s faded blond hair tickling his neck whenever his boyfriend moves his head too quickly.

“M’gonna fall asleep,” he warns, fingers tapping Kenma’s hip to make sure he’s listening. He isn’t really expecting a proper response now that Kenma is engrossed in his game again— not that he particularly needs one, because if he’d needed a proper reply, he wouldn’t have spoken up while Kenma was in the middle of a level— so after a couple of drawn out moments, he’s sure he isn’t going to get one. 

He’s nearly made good on his statement about falling asleep when Kenma  _ does _ respond, fingers never pausing where they tap away on his screen. “If you’re not awake in ten minutes, I’m pushing you off the couch,” he says, and the tone he delivers it in makes it sound like a threat, but there’s an underlying warmth in his voice that just makes Tetsurou laugh and pull him closer, ignoring the quiet protest of “Kuro, you’re going to distract me, I don’t wanna redo this level,” in favor of listening to the quiet music coming from Kenma’s phone. 

(Tetsurou does end up falling asleep, but when he wakes up an hour later, it’s to the promise of dinner in the fridge— “Just warm it up, I didn’t want to wake you,”— and Kenma still curled up next to him, fingers running through Tetsurou’s hair while a movie plays quietly on the TV.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at [ejpraijin](https://ejpraijin.tumblr.com)! this wasnt beta'd or anything so if something seems Off or doesn't make sense please lmk!


End file.
